A Painful Passion
by Rachelewe
Summary: Chapter 9 now up. New story featuring the one and only Jackson. Past and present intertwine as he races to save the one he loves. In both cases. It's a good story. Very different , but very good. Please R&R.
1. Present take 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Red Eye. I wish I owned Jackson. Hell I would let him push me around, only makes him hotter. Ha ha.

**Author's Note: **Now I love Lisa/Jackson fictions, but this was a idea that popped into my brain and I wanted to role with it, just to see where it could go. Besides. Not all OC's are horrible. Also. This story will be told in Present and Past. Normally they will switch off in the chapters. One will be **present time **and then the next will be in the **past**. Chapter titles will help you. So I hope you all enjoy. Don't be afraid of change. So here is my story. Review?

**A Painful Passion**

**Ch. 1**

"Bring her in and make sure you get those knots tight. We don't know exactly what she is capable of" a voice rang out in the darkness.

The door opened up and two men came in dragging a young woman, beaten and bruised. She was not coherent to anything going on, most likely knocked out from the looks of it. The dragged her over to the chair settled in the middle of the dark room. They pulled her up and sat her down on it. Another man came in after and hand a large piece of rope hanging off of his arm. He went behind the young girl and tied both her wrist behind her and her ankles to the front. Making sure that she wasn't going anywhere.

"She secure?" The voice asked again.

"yes sir, she wont be leaving here anytime soon"

A figure walked out from the corner of the room, cigar hanging out of his mouth. He dragged a chair over to where she was sitting and place it in front of her and straddled it. He sat there staring at her, after about a min he back handed her across the face.

"Wake up!" He sneered. He noticed her start to move and then smiled. He took a puff of his cigar and then blew the smoke into her face, the young girl began to cough, trying to breath. She shook her head and opened her eyes. The man in front of her smiled and tilted his head down to meet her gaze.

"Cassia...my my has it been a while..."

"Well you know who I am" She stared into his eye's, not intimated, "Who the FUCK are you"

The man stood up from his chair and stepped in front of her under the light, punching her in the face, Cassia smiled at the sight of her blood on the floor after she spit it out. The man took her face in his hands and squeezed it smiling.

"There is that mouth everyone seems to know about, tell me, who do you THINK I am"

"Well if I am bound to the chair and that is a 900 dollar Cuban your smoking I have a few guesses...so in that case. FUCK YOU RICARDO, you must have no balls if you are this desperate to have me"

Ricardo growled and stepped away throwing her over in the chair.

"Pick her up"

Two men on the side came over and placed her upright in the chair again. The other sat down in his own chair. Taking a puff of his cigar below letting it out.

"Now...Cassie, mind if I call you Cassie?"

"yes--"

"Well Cassie, I need information from you"

Cassie laughed and threw her head back.

"I am sorry, you're being serious...well you sure are going at a hell of a way to contact me. Honesty Ricardo, Jesus"

Another blow.

"My my, tough guy is on a role, this seems all to familiar doesn't it"

"You know that mouth wont get you anywhere"

"I can say the same thing for your dick"

Ricardo took out his gun and used the butt to slam it across her face, momentarily making her feel dizzy. He then leaned and whispered into her ear.

"You didn't seem to mind when I took you to bed when we were together"

Cassie turned to face him , looking at his eyes, "If you call kidnapping and raping me for those 4 months of my life, then YES" Ricardo punched her again. He sat down and buttoned his suit coat that had come undone.

"Why must you be so hard headed Cass--"

"Don't you ever call me that"

Ricardo smiled at her, his pearly white shining. He snapped his fingers and a man came forward and dropped a envelope in his hands.

"No sweetie...we have some business to discuss"

"What could I possibly gotten involved with that concerns the likes of you"

"You would be surprised. A skilled assassin such as yourself"

"I am not IN that life anymore, if you have been keeping tabs on me you very well know that"

Ricardo smiled again and took out the papers in the envelope, they were pictures. He looked through them and then pulled one out, showing her.

"Do you know this man?"

Cassia looked down at the picture. It was a tall man in a suit, brown hair, blue eyes, he was standing next to a cafe, newspaper tucked underneath his arm, he was checking his watch. Cassia looked back at Ricardo.

"That's Jackson Rippner, he and I used to work together for the same organization, why?"

"Well I need you to tell me everything you know about him"

"I don't know him at all"

Ricardo slapped her across the face.

"Don't lie"

"What makes you think I am ly--"

Another slap.

"Jesus Ricardo, I'm not your blow up doll, quit with the slapping"

"Quit your lying, I happen to know that you and Jackson are VERY involved"

Cassia hid the worry in her eye's , not going to let this man see it.

"You don't know shit"

"Oh really..."

"Really."

"Then tell me...Mrs. Rippner--" He dropped a picture in her lap, Cassia closed her eye's and turned away, "Explain this?"

Cassia opened her eyes and looked down at the picture in front of her. It was a picture of her and Jackson, walking at some park, he had his arm over her shoulder and her's were round his waist, she was leaning against him. Looking content. She looked back to Ricardo.

"What the fuck do you want with him. He isn't a target anymore, he made his peace"

"With the organization of course...but this isn't about them, this is a personal Vendetta with me, and I am going to make sure he realizes what mistake me made"

Cassia narrowed her eye's

"And what is that?"

Ricardo smiled and leaned forward, so that his lips were almost touching.

"You my sweet, he took you...he is going to realize that you are MINE and will forever be so until you die"

Cassia spit in his face, "Using me as bait won't help you, you under estimate Jackson, you'll be lucky to make it out of here...thats depending on whether you are alive" Ricardo patted her cheek.

"We shall see darling...we shall see"

Ricardo got up from the chair and snapped his fingers, the doors in front of him opened and he walked out of them, his lackey's following. He shut the doors and looked through the peep hole, smiled and locked the door. Leaving a very angry Cassia sitting there. Wondering just how she got into this mess.

**Authors Notes:** Well there goes the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Jackson will be in the next chapter I promise you. I hope this story turned out like I want it to. I am in one of those Red Eye/jackson obsessions right now. I keep annoying people to watch it with me. Just like I was when it was in theaters ) Oh well. We all love Jackson. I love his rage.


	2. Past 5 yrs ago part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Red Eye. Oh boy do I wish I did though )

**Authors Note**: Thanks to the following for your reviews (**emptyvoices**,** Regurl**, **ilovejackson0591**,and **Evergreen702**) if I forgot to add you, it was because you reviewed after I posted the new chapter! But don't worry I still appreciated it very much. And you will see your name on the next one :). I was very happy that I got reviews, i know its different, and not the normal but I think change can be really good. Besides, I am mainly for Jackson. I love his character. Hell I LOVE Cillian. Well enough babbling yes? Here is **Chapter 2**, remember to review! This is set in the past.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Painful Passion**

**Ch.2**

Jackson sat in a room full of many members of the elite organization he was employed to. He wasn't here to ask for anything, he knew better then that. He had fucked up, he had let the target slip away and was caught in the process. Though it wasn't entirely his fault. There was that Lisa Reisert he could blame.

"Now agreeing to these terms tell us that you wont let a repeat of the last mission"

Jackson smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let me assure you, nothing like that will ever happen again"

"Good., you are dismissed"

Jackson nodded and stood up. He walked out of the conference room and breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall that was outside. He was so happy they had taken him back, if they hadn't he would've been a hunted man and he wouldn't have the protection. Shaking his head he pushed himself off the wall and then started walking down the hallway to his old desk. Not watching where he was going he bumped into someone, causing them to spill all there files everywhere on the floor.

"Shit, sorry"

"No it's ok...happens all time"

Jackson knew that voice, he looked up to find the young Jessica Stuart kneeling there next to him picking up the papers. She looked up and her mouth sort of made a 'ugh' noise and she rose quickly taking her papers. She made to pass him but he grabbed her arm tight and stopped her.

"Let me go!" She hissed under her breath. Jackson smiled.

"Jess...where is she?"

"Whhhere is wwwho" She stuttered.

Jackson narrowed her eyes and pulled her into his office, slamming the door shut.

"Don't fuck with me Jess. Where is Cassie? Come on... I only want to talk to her..."

Jessica shoved off his arm, "Remember the last time you to 'talked'"

"So it got a little out of hand"

"You put her in the hospital!"

"SHE SHOT ME IN THE ARM!"

Jessica shrugged, "Well you kinda deserved it..."

Jackson did not look pleased. He crossed his arms, Jessica sighed and put her hand on her head.

"Look Jackson, she isn't here..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...through..done, doesn't work for the company anymore. Some things happened...and she left. No one has heard from her since"

Jackson nodded and walked over to the door and opened it, beckoning for her to leave. Jessica stopped in front of him and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry..."

Jackson smiled and shoved her out, "Always loved our little chats Jessica" She rolled her eyes and walked away. Jackson shut his door and walked back over to his desk. He ran a tired arm though his hair and leaned back in his desk. Suddenly he smiled and sat up straight, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey. Yeah it's Jackson...yeah I am back. Look I need a favor"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aw is my little pumpkin hungry" a young cat circled around her master hoping to catch some of the fresh fish drop off of the cutting table. Cassia gave a small smile and looked out her window at the bay in front of her. This is who she was suppose to be.

Cassia Turner...former assassination, now bartender. She didn't really mind, the money was enough and she was happy, not that her last job didn't pay well, hell it paid more then enough. Which is why she saved it all in the bank. She doesn't need it right now. She lived in a beautiful small condo on lake Michigan. She was happy...content. And after what happened...she shook her head.

"Thats the past" She replied to the air. A cat's meow cut into her thoughts.

"No this isn't for you, but, since you are such a wonderful animal I think I can give you some" The girl bent over and handed the cat a piece of meat. The cat took it in her mouth and ran over to the other room, gnawing away at the wonderful meal her master had given her. A phone rang in the house, but the cat ignored everything but it's prey.

"Silly kitty..." The girl wiped her hands on the towel next to her kitchen table and walked into the living room, "I am coming , hold your horses" She picked the phone up off the charger, "This is Cassia..."

"Hey Cass its Marge I was wondering if you could come down today. Three people called in sick and I need you to cover"

"Sure thats fine...what time?" She picked up a pen , prepared to jot it down.

"from midnight to 3"

"Midnight to 3..uh huh, ok thanks"

"Your a doll"

"Just to you"

They said their goodbyes and Cassie ripped out of post it note and waked back into the kitchen and put it on her bulletin board, she always did this with messages. She knelt down in front of the kitty and patted her back.

"Mommy getting some money tooooonight" She sang, "But you don't care do you?" The cat ignored her, "thats ok, long as you're happy, mommy's happy"

Cassia got up and walked into her bedroom shutting the door, she needed some sleep if she was going to be working late tonight.

About 8 hours later Cassia checked herself in the mirror, making sure that she looked alright she walked out of her room down the hall and into the living room. She grabbed her jacket and keys to her car.

"By meowsers" Her cat sat on the couch and just stared at her licking her lips. Cassia smiled and opened her front door and then the screen. She walked out closing the door behind her and locking it. She tugged her coat closer to her body as she walked to her driveway. A rustle in the distance startled her. She turned around and then shook her head. Unlocking her car she got in and put the keys in the ignition. Driving off to work.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I am leaving Marge!"

"Ok doll, thanks for your help, I paid you double for it"

"Aw, your sweet"

"Only for the best"

Cassia smiled and took off her hat and placed it on her locker in the back of the bar. She grabbed her coat from her hanger and put it on. Yawning she grabbed her purse and keys , she walked back into the bar and there was a commotion going on. She eyed Marge who rolled her eyes and began to walk over, but Cassie put her hand up and said she would do it. Walking over to the corner she saw two guys pushing and shoving each other.

"Hey...HEY!" She yelled getting in between them, "You two either back the fuck up or get out, this aint a boxing ring"

"Says who cutie. YOU"

One of the men stated pushing her hand off his chest.

"I swear I will take you out myself"

Chuckles were heard from the growing crowd. One of the guys laughed and shoved her hand off his chest.

"Yeah cutie..you and what army" he asked shoving her into the other man. Cassia pushed herself off the guy and looked at Marge. She just smiled and nodded. Cassia smiled and then turned back to the man, punching him square in the jaw, she he was about twice her size but she was able to catch his arm and twist it back almost breaking it and shoving him onto one of the unoccupied tables. She leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Look prick" she sneered, "It's 3 am, I am tired, aching, and would like nothing more then to go home and crawl into bed before coming back here to deal with assholes like you. I have a cat that is very hungry and doesn't like when I am late, so are we going to have anymore problems?"

"Nooo..nnnoo"

Cassia turned to the other guy, "Any problems?" He just shook his head with wide eyes. Cassia turned back to the man beneath her and then pushed away from him.

"Go home" She hissed before tying her overcoat. She smiled and waved to Marge goodnight who did the same. Cassia turned and walked out the door and then to her car. She got in and put her hands on her steering wheel and sighed. Looking down she noticed she had busted a knuckle.

"Fuck!"

She turned on the car and then drove off back home. Getting out she walked up her porch steps and unlocked the door , before going in she looked behind her and noticed there was a nice Mercedes parked a couple of blocks from here. Shrugging she stepped inside her house. Dropping her coat on the couch and the keys on the table she shut the door, locking it as she did.

Walking down the hall to the bathroom she shut the door. She opened the cabinet to get the first aid kit and then began to clean her cuts. Suddenly a sound of clatter broke her train of though. She frowned and opened her bathroom door, and looked down the hall, placing her towel on the sink she walked out of the bathroom. Walking into the living room she saw her cat on top of the couch and next to it a bunch of papers had fallen off the chair. Cassia smiled and shook her head and walked to pick up the papers. She then went into the kitchen and opened her cabinet to pull out a small glass, making herself some tea she leaned against the counter sipping it, not wanting to burn her tongue. She got up and then went to walk to her bedroom. But as she walked through the area of the conjoined room, she was suddenly grabbed, actually shoved into the wall on the other side. Making her spill her hot tea on her. She didn't have time to react, she was pinned to the wall, her back pressed up against her attacker. A voice hissed into her ear, one she knew way to well.

"Well well well my little Cassia" She struggled against his grasp, he just pushed harder, "Since when was it alright for you to drop off the earth and make a new life"

"Thats none of your business...**Jackson**

She butted her head back knocking him straight in the nose, this gave her about a 10 sec lead, she raced down the hallway and into her bedroom. Slamming the door shut, she looked around her room and then zeroed in on what she was looking for. Running over to her bed side table she opened it up to reveal a 9mm Glock 19 model. She checked to make sure she had ammunition. Suddenly an Jacksons arm wrapped in front of her and pulled her up against him.

"Forgot the bathroom access my sweet"

"Asshole"

She elbowed him and then pushed away his arm, when she turned around she was able to grab her gun in the other hand and positioned directly at his temple.

"One more move and your brains go over my floor"

Jackson smiled, "You kill me. You die" he tilted his head down to where he was looking. She looked down and saw that he had his knife position right over her jugular. No one was going to win this. Cassia narrowed her eyes.

"What the fuck do you want Jackson"

"Cant a man come talk to his wife"

"How dare you even say that. Besides, your showing one hell of a hello"

"Could say the same for you"

Jackson took this opportunity to knock the gun out of her hand and then went forward pushing her down on the bed, covering her mouth and his body covered her. She thrashed and screamed under his touch. He grabbed her neck, giving it a squeeze cutting off her air.

"Now now...You know I wont do anything to you, that isn't my style"

Cassia relaxed. She knew she had more air if she didn't move.

"Now can I take my hand off your mouth and you not do anything stupid" he hissed the last part at her.

She nodded. He released her and she turned over coughing. Jackson sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his blade, there wasn't anything on it, this was just a habit that made him feel better.

"You know Cassia, I was a bit surprised when I came back and Jessica told me you had run"

"I didn't run" She said with staggered breathing. Reaching one hand under her pillow slowly, Jackson not noticing her moving away.

"Oh really, pray tell then sweetheart why did you leave the organization?"

"Want to know the reason?"

"Sure why not, if it will help you sleep better at night"

She took a breath, grasping the object in her hand, "I left...so i wouldn't have to see you're ugly face again" She turned suddenly and smacked Jackson across the face with what looked like to be the butt of a desert Eagle pistol. Jackson put his hand to head cursing but not before he was able to grab Cassia and bring her so that she was standing between his legs. He locked them shut so she couldn't move. He growled and put a free hand to his, wiping the blood that was trickling down his forehead. He moved her so that he was straddling his lap. He held one hand behind her neck and pushed her head forward, they were inch's apart.

"Who the FUCK sleeps with a desert eagle under their pillow" He hissed. She tried to movie but he was stronger and kept her in the same position.

"Didn't seem to mind not to long ago. Matter in fact, Wasn't that a big turn on for you?"

"Your infuriating"

"And you're an asshole...my my what is that Jackie"

She looked down at his neck. She smiled, as Jackson narrowed his piercing blue eyes to her.

"My my..that ms Lisa got you good huh...got any **Pen's** I can borrow?"

Suddenly her face crashed with his. Their mouths connecting, at first she tried to fight it but brought her hands to his face and pressed more urgency. Her body grinding against his was to much and Jackson flipped her over so that he was on top. Cassie growled beneath his touch and he ran a hand his hand down her body. He moved his kiss down her jaw to her collar bone, knowing the exact spot that made her met in his touch. He smiled at the moan he created form her, she was his. He brought his head back to hears. Kissing her roughly he spoke, "Your mine Cassie, whether you want it or not. I own you"

"You would like to think that"

"Oh but its true...the day you said I do was your mistake. I'm not going anywhere"

The rest of the night was filled with so much anger and passion none of them knew if they would survive it. One thing they both knew for sure, their lives were about to change BIG time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note**: Yay! I hope this gave you a semi look into the past of our two fab-o main characters if I do say so myself. The next chapter will be present time. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please Review!


	3. Present take 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Red Eye...oh do I wish though.

**Authors note**: My present time ones are shorter then the past ones because it deals mainly with Cassia being captured. The past ones are longer because at some point the present and past are going to collide. Mixing together. So bare with me :). Yay two chapters in one day! I am pretty excited about it. I will take a break after this one and wait till tomorrow. Easter is right around the corner and I have a lot of things to do. Tomorrow is Good Friday so I will try to write as much as I can of a chapter. Saturday I may not be able to...and Sunday the same. So if this is the only chapter for the weekend. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Painful Passion**

**Ch. 3**

Cassia didn't know how long she had been out, but she was awoken by a large bucket of water being thrown on her. She woke up panting. She wasn't bound anymore and she was in a completely different room. She glared at the man who had tossed water on her.

"A hefty wake up would've done it" She growled.

"This was more define, you'll live"

She watched as the man walked out of her room and heard the door lock. She sighed and sat down on the small cot that was in her room. She put her head in between her hands and rubbed her face. How could this have happened? Things were going so well. Then** HE** comes back into her life. She thought that he was dead...

Suddenly the door was unlocked and in came Ricardo. Cassia looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Well did the princess get her beauty sleep"

"If you call that sleep"

Ricardo smiled and stood in the middle of the room. He brought out a phone. He walked in front of Cassia and handed it to her. She looked up confused.

"What the fuck is this? Who am I suppose to call?"

"Your husband."

Cassia stood up, "What good will it do me"

Ricardo slapped her across the face, the stinging adding more to her already swollen face.

"You don't ask questions, I need you to tell Jackson the terms of this arrangement. He will listen to you"

"What **terms**?"

"The terms for you of course, if he wants you he has to find you...and then..."

Cassia raised an eye brow, "Then what...?" She hesitantly asked. Ricardo smiled.

"Then we fight...till the death, we shall see who deserves you..."

Cassia became outraged.

"I AM NOT SOME PRIZE TO BE WON!"

This only caused her to have another blow to the face, after which Ricardo picked her up slamming her against the wall, his dirty hands roaming her body she whimpered under his touch. She just wanted to die then go through this again. He leaned closer to her ear.

"My pretty pet. This is not a negotiable matter, now do it" He let go and slammed the phone down in her hand, "I'll give you some privacy"

"What do I tell him?"

"Tell him to meet us at four zero eight zero, he will understand"

Ricardo went out of the room and shut the door. Cassia wiped off her face and then walked over to the cot and sat down. She pressed the phone on and dialed the house phone. I pressed the phone to my ear , it rang three times before i heard his sweet voice.

**_Hello?_**

I began to form tears to my eyes, I don't know how long it has been since I had heard his voice, I realized that he was repeating hello, I shook my head and answered.

"Jackson..."

**_'Cassie? What the fuck, what is going on!'_**

"Jackson please just--"

**_'Don't you dare tell me to Calm down, where are you--'_**

"JACKSON! Ricardo...he...he kidnapped me" She heard nothing, "Jack--"

**_' I'm going to kill him'_**

"Jackson, calm down..."

**_'Has he hurt you?'_**

"Jackson that inst--"

_**'HAS he hurt you'** _Jackson growled.

"yes...since I got here"

**_'I will kill him, baby I am going to make him wish he never laid a hand on you...where are you'_**

"Honestly...I don't know...but he told me...he told me where you can find us...he says you know it well"

**_'Where?'_**

"Some place ...four zero eight zero..."

**_'four zero..eight...zer-- fuck. Are you sure?'_**

"Positive...whats wrong?"

**_'You're going to the Luxs Atlantis'_**

"You mean...where--"

_**'Yep.'**_

"Well this should be interesting" Cassia laughed

**_'This isn't a laughing matter...your in danger...I promised this wouldn't happen...'_**

"This wasn't your fault--" Suddenly the phone was ripped from her hands.

"I'm sorry the young beauty cant talk anymore, hope to see you soon" Ricardo clicked end, "I would give you privacy but I wouldn't give **THAT** much time to tell him one thing"

"Go to hell."

"Oh darling that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day"

"You won't live to see that day"

"Oh really" Ricardo grabbed her and pinned her against him and the wall again, then he roughly kissed her, she screamed and tried to push him off. He tried forcing his tongue inside her mouth, she managed to roughly throw him off for a sec.

"You try that again and I will bit your tongue off you dirty bastard"

"Not if I make you willing..."

"That wont **EVER** happen"

Ricardo smiled and ran his hand down her abdomen, "Well shall see my pet...we shall see" He dropped her and she was left on the floor. She put her face in her hands and began to sob, all she wanted was to be home, with her family and also..just to be in her husbands arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... hope to see you soon!" And the line clicked. Jackson was furious. How **DARE** he take her. He had no right to go about this. Ricardo wasn't even suppose to be alive, they were told he was killed. Obviously someone messed up.

Jackson sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He was suppose to protect her...he promised that much to her after he had left the organization. And now he screwed this up. He leaned against the couch and looked at the table. It was a picture of him and Cassia. It was taken at her birthday party by Jessica. She was sitting on his lap, and was leaning forward, laughing, her blonde hair falling forward, brown eyes sparkling with glee. She was in a tight black long sleeved top and low ride jeans with a belt. He was just smiling with a hand on his face, jeans, white t shirt, with a blue plaided design over shirt. He remembers that day she wanted to not wear some fancy to do shit and just be casual..it was her birthday party after all. He smiled and touched the picture frame when a voice rang out in the house.

"Daddy?" the young voice called walking into the room. She stood only 3 feet tall, blonde hair, dark brown eyes. Spitting image of her mother. Jackson sat up.

"Corrine? Sweetie what is it, I am in the living room"

The young girl walked in and stood in front of her father. He rubbed her sides and she stood in between his legs.She looked so sad.

"Was that mommy?" Jackson hid the pain in his eyes

"Yes sweetie that was mommy.."

"Is she coming home..."

Jackson ran his hand down her hair and smoothed it out. He smiled.

"She is going to be away for a little while...but I promise you...mommy will be back"

The little one nodded , tears threatening her eyes, she had never been away from her mother for this long. And her father was acting very weird to her. Jackson noticed the questions in his daughters eyes and took her into his arms, squeezing her. He had to get his wife back. And whoever he had to kill to get to her...he would do it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: Well there is the end of Chapter 3. I hope it was alright. Hopefully I will get more chapters up soon. Well if you liked it Review! If you didn't like it. Thats fine. Ricardo's character will unfold more over time. I am easing my way into it. But don't worry things will surface and everything will be answered. I don't expect this to be a short story. Well thanks again all who read! And goonight!

Also! Their daughters name is pronounced ' Kor in ' But spelt with a C. just to make things easier.


	4. Past 5 yrs ago part 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Red Eye. ...oh do I wish.

**Authors note**: Thank you **emptyvoices**, it means a lot you are sticking with the story. I was worried that no one would like this concept. And I am happy that you mentioned the chemistry between the characters. I was really worried on how they were being presented in the story. I wanted it to seem real.

Well I seem to be on a roll tonight. Here is another chapter. I thought that this should be enough for now. It ends on a even number and that makes me feel better. I hate leaving stories on odd chapters for some reason. Doesn't please me. Anyway. I don't know what it is, the fact I am on spring break or the fact I got a new keyboard. Here is Chapter 4. Please review!

PS! I re did my profile everyone, it has information about me now. Not the BS I had before. This is much better! Anyway. No more babbling. (I do that a lot) Here it is...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Painful Passion**

**Ch. 4**

Cassia yawned and opened her eyes to the sunshine that was peaking in the window. She groaned and pulled the sheet over her head and then suddenly stopped. She looked down to see a hand resting on her . She turned abruptly and saw Jackson, asleep next to her. Naked. Rolling her eyes she began to move out of bed without waking him. She tip toed over to her dresser and opened it. Turning to see if she had awoken Jackson. He just groaned and turned over. She smiled at the site of him.

Taking out some lazy clothes she put them on and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door.

Walking into the kitchen she got out some milk, eggs, butter. She was going to make some breakfast. She filled a glass of water and began to drink it. She was very thirsty. The events from last night flooded her mind. She looked down at her wrist, she had multiple bruises on her body. She laughed. Jackson and her never were one for anything less but VERY passionate. Though they seemed to be on that border last night.

She wasn't upset he had shown up back in her life...well actually she was very pissed. How dare he show up at her house! After everything that had happened. Angry she pushed all the contents in front on her off the counter. Which was just the glass of water but it shattered to the ground. She sighed and began to pick up the pieces. After throwing them in the trash a voice made her freeze.

"You know I think we gave a whole new term to the words Painful Passion" Jackson said smiling as he leaned against the door looking down at himself. He was wearing only sweat pants. Cassia turned around and gave a smirk. He had scratches up and down his chest.

"Oh you like those Cassie? Remember this part?" He turned around to show a gash going down his back. Cassia covered her mouth to bit back a laugh. Jackson smirked and walked over to her, he put his hands on her waist.

"What in gods name do you have stashed under your pillows?" And leaned her back against the counter attacking her mouth. She melted into his arms and brought her own to slide around his neck, pushing him forward in the process. Breaking for air Jackson smiled and tilted her head to the side and surveyed her neck.

"Aw look you have Jackson marked all over you" he said with a cocky tone. Cassia narrowed her eyes and pushed him away and walked to the stove where the eggs had been cooking. Jackson frowned and stood behind her, massaging her shoulders, as she kept Shrugging them off.

"Why are you here Jackson...and be cautious with your words I have a very hot skillet beneath my hand right now and I am sure it would leave a nice Cassie mark on you"

Jackson pushed up against her back whispering in her ear.

"I told you...wife. You're mine, and I will always be in your life, and for the record, that skillet moves anywhere but to the plates and my I grab a knife out of the holde rin front of you and I assure you I am quicker then you"

Cassia looked ahead and sure enough her knife set was in front of her, she growled and shut off the stove.

"Since when do you play the caring husband"

"Since the day we were married"

"Does that count the day you shot me"

Jackson made a low growl in his throat and brought up a hand and grabbed her hair, pulling it just hard enough to expose her entire neck to him. He leaned forward.

"For the record that happened after you stuck a 12 inch knife in my thigh, I wasn't exactly thrilled with my beloved at the time"

"Well if you would have told me the truth it wouldn't have happened"

"Oh don't start that shit we were both liars. So suck it up and forget it. I shot you and you stabbed me. There"

Cassia turned around , she looked at his eyes and then sighed. She loved this man. Sure they were fucked up, but it was part of the experience. She he would punch her in the face, she would break his nose. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his embrace. Resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She pulled away and ran one of her hands down his chest, which she might add was in fairly good ripped condition. He eyes closed and suck in breath as her hand came to a stop. She traced the scar that was there.

"Did it hurt?"

Jackson smiled, "Not as much as the pen" Cassie laughed.

"I have to thank her for that one day...awfully good idea if I may be so bold"

"That is bold" he growled and kissed her. She squealed in his embrace but welcomed it. In fact she jumped in his embrace and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her more and then walked into the living room he sat on the couch with her in his arms not breaking the kiss. She smiled and finally broke for air.

"We forgot about breakfast"

"Breakfast is 24 hours"

Jackson pulled her face to his again and ravaged her mouth. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Jackson Haha stop! We have the rest of our lives to be doing this, we don't need to rush it's not like your leaving anytime soon" Jackson stopped. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and looked away. Cassia pushed herself off of him.

"No...no no no no NO!" She repeated.

"baby..."

"DONT BABY ME! What is going on! You're still working for them aren't you..."

"Cass--"

"DONT YOU CASS ME! Why on Earth did you come back jackson? Huh? A quick Fuck, is that it. Come home to the wife use her abuse her then leave? Is that what you had in mind?"

"NO! Course not!"

"Then what the hell?"

Jackson groaned and put a hand on his head, "Look I do have a job...but I am doing this for us! We pissed off a lot of people...and we need protection. The organization can give us that..."

"I've been on my own for almost a year now Jackson...and I am fine"

"But I found you. What does that tell you, hell you didn't change your name"

Jackson took a step forward. He took her hand in his and slowly pulled her to him. He put another hand up her chin.

"I need you to trust me..."

"I do..."

"Then let me do this...I will only be gone...4-5 months. Tops. Then they said I don't have to do travel work anymore"

Cassia looked away and wiped a tear she had.

"But I just got you back"

Jackson took both hands and grabbed her forward gently and kissed her, it was filled with passion and promises.

"And you will have me back...but I need to do this, don't make this any more difficult please"

"Ok..."

"Ok what?"

"You can go...but if you don't come back to me...and I find out your alive...I am going to give you such a beating. That incident we had before will look like child's play"

Jackson laughed, "I wouldn't expect anything less" He then kissed her again and hugged her. Pulling away he smiled.

"Breakfast sounds good right now"

"Well those eggs are out of the question, whats another option?"

"I was thinking...you"

With that he scooped her in his arms, her laughing and tell him to drop her. But he had no intention to. Ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: This was a bit shorter then the others but that is ok. It's around 1 something in the morning now and I am very tired. I have many things to do and I want to get **SOME** sleep for them. Plus my cat was trying to type also. She tends to do that when I finally get in a groove. Well I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter Holiday. I sure hope I will. And if I don't get another chapter in this weekend I am sorry. But duty calls in my Reality. Choir. House to clean, family to bug, and food to cook. Throw in Universal Studios Hollywood on Saturday, and a 5 page extra credit research paper for my Physiology class and you have my excuse for not writing :)


	5. Present complications

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to Red Eye...oh do I wish though.

**Authors Note**: Wow I actually woke up this morning and was able to write a full chapter for you guys! The idea in my brain just keep swarming and I seem to want them down on paper before they leave. Sure mom wasn't to pleased that I am still in a towel and on the computer instead of getting ready. But hey..commitment! **Thank you** to the reviewers: **BregoBeauty** and course **emptyvoices**. They really do help me continue. Because it shows that there are actually people who want to read this story ) Reviewers give me the will to fight for it!

Sorry about the minor spelling mistakes. It's tough to catch them sometimes, so bare with me :) I don't use Microsoft word because I cant afford it. I tend to use cheap things. But all in all as long as you can understand my story then...the little things don't mean to much. But I will try and make as little mistakes as possible :) Well here he go, another thrilling adventure with Chapter 5. Review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Painful Passion**

**Ch. 5**

She was handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged. But she was calm as ever. She was walking down what seemed to be a hallway. It was very long. She could tell by the footsteps surrounding her that she was in a group with at least 5 men. Maybe more, she couldn't keep her head focused to long because she started to feel dizzy. She had discovered that Ricardo had a strict schedule for her.

Wake up. Beat. Fondle. Beat again. Leave her.

It wasn't a very happy schedule she had to keep it. Also she thought it was a hell of a lot better then what she had gone through before with him. I guess he figured that if he touched her like he did the last time they were together for a long period of time. Jackson would surely kill him. She knew Ricardo was afraid of Jackson, and yet he still continued with this male pride crap and ownership of her. That did not suit her at all.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Most like the whole group had stopped. She tried to speak but then realized she couldn't with the gag in her mouth. She shook her head sighing and wished she could know what was going on. Suddenly the grip on her arm pressed in deeper, surely forming a bruise and she was dragged through a door. She was suddenly hit with air and the feeling of sunlight. She was outside. Next thing she knew she was thrown into a cushion. It had to be a car. Handcuffs leaving her as she was pushed inside.

"You can take the blindfold and gag out now my pet"

Cassia brought her hands forward and pulled down the blindfold, and took out the cloth that had been residing in her mouth. She was in a SUV, or a limo, could be both, she was also seated directly in front of Ricardo. He had a class of wine in one hand and a Cigar in the other.

"My precious Cassia, why would you not want this life?" he waved his hand to their surroundings, "I can give you everything you want"

"Thats bull shit"

"Oh really, what on this earth can I not give you...Money I have, Protection I have, connections...tell me"

"Hmm. Support and Happiness maybe?"

Ricardo rolled his eyes, "You are so simple minded my pet, but in due time you will see that I am the man for you, and the only one you will ever need"

"he will kill you"

"Who? Jackson, not likely. He doesn't have the will power"

"He seemed to have enough power when he slaughtered your son"

Ricardo reached forward and slammed her head against the window. Cassia was a bit shaken but pushed that feeling aside.

"GOD DAMN IT! You think this is helping you in me swooning over you"

"Worked with jackson"

"Jackson and I are different. We complete each other, you and I will never have what jackson and I have"

"You underestimate me my pet"

"Stop calling me that please...it makes me want to gag"

Ricardo knocked on the windshield behind him and it rolled down, "Yes sir?" The driver called.

"Take us to the airport please...we have a flight to catch"

Cassia raised an eyebrow while she rubbed her temple, "You're taking me on a trip, you are may beyond fucked up"

"We are going to Florida"

Cassia remembered the conversation. **_The Luxs _** She groaned and put her head in her hands. This was going all becoming to much.

"You know my pet I didn't want things to get complicated"

"Then you should've let me finish my grocery shopping before you lackeys dragged me into a van"

Ricardo smiled and poured himself some more wine.

"It surprised me really, when I found out...you look as beautiful as ever...no one would have ever guessed it"

"Guessed what?" Cassia swallowed a lump in her throat.

"This..."

He handed her a picture, and Cassia formed tears in her eyes and brought a hand to her face. It was a picture of her and her daughter. Cassia was crouched in front of the young girl, she looked to be straightening the girls dress. Her daughter was laughing and had a lunch box in her hands. Cassia looked up from the picture and glared at the man sitting in font of her.

"She has NOTHING to do with this" Cassia stated with clenched teeth. Ricardo smiled and took a puff from his cigar.

"On the contrary she has everything to do with this now. I have seemed to have stumbled upon a very good weakness of yours. My , my though, no one would have though you had a child. You must keep in excellent shape"

"I would watch your tongue if I were you. My daughter is not to get involved in this in any way...this is between me and you, she didn't ask for any of this, and if you EVEN think that you have the right to lay a hand on her, so help me god I will put a bullet in your head so fast the doctors wont even have anything left to fix this time."

Ricardo grabbed her face and brought it to his, "I don't think you are in the best position to be threatening me, are you" then tossed her back into her seat. The vehicle came to a stop. Ricardo smiled, "We are here"

The door opened and Cassia was shoved out on to the ground. She picked herself up and looked at the next form of transportation in front of her. It was a private leer jet. She gulped and then was brought to her feet by Ricardo.

"It's a beauty inst it ? I bought her for you, I remember how much you loved our last trip together"

"Take your hand off me you slime" She shrugged his arm away and they began to walk up the stairs to the jet. She hated flying...if there was anything in this world she hated more then her husbands unwillingness to cooperate it was planes. She stepped up the ramp and was shoved inside. It was a small plane, just enough room for about 6 people. She shivered and then sat down in one of the seats. Memories clouded her now. Ricardo sat across from her.

"You better buckle up, I know how much you LOVE flying"

Cassia glared at him and buckled her seatbelt. She looked out the window and she only had one thought going in her mind.

_Please Jackson...I need you_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Hey thanks for coming by Max" Jackson let his old friend into his house. Max placed his coat on the rack and walked in step with Jackson to the living room.

"You ok?"

"Well as to be expected, If I dont kill this guy soon I will go crazy, just knowing her has her is making me sick. Not to mention trying to keep Corrine calm"

"How is the toddler?"

"Worried about where Mommy is...look again sorry to bring you into this..."

"Hey, it's no problem Jackson, I wasn't surprised when I got your call actually..."

Jackson frowned, "What are you talking about"

"We've been trailing Ricardo for about 5 months now...I know I know we should've told you"

Jackson stood up outraged.

"Your damn right you should've told me, you told us he was dead, hell I shot the bastard in the FACE, and now your telling me for the past 5 months you've been trailing him, and now he has my WIFE. Ohhh someone is going to go down for this Max"

"We felt no threat to inform you"

"No threat! He kidnapped my wife, held her hostage for 4 months, she was tormented and raped by this man. Does that not ring any bells? And now he has her again. How the organization even THINK of not contacting us. Least if they did I would've been able to get us somewhere safe"

"Thats the other thing"

"What!"

"We have reason to believe he knows about Corrine..."

Jacksons looked away to the small area outside of the living room. Corrine was on the floor brushing her dolls hair, she felt the presence of eyes on her and she turned and smiled and waved to her father before going back to her doll. Jackson's eyes turned black and he grabbed Max by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. Choking him with one hand.

"You hear this friend," he said through gritted teeth, "You better head back to the organization after I let you down and tell them I want everything for this situation. I want men, weapons, all the files that you have on this man. Because if anything happens to Cassia, or Corrine, I swear on everyone on this Earth I will bring you down. And the organization with it. You don't FUCK with my family. We have cooperated with everything you have done, and this is all I ask in return" He dropped Max, who instantly brought his hand to his neck to rub it.

He coughed and looked up at Jackson, "Ok ok...I will do the best I can"

"The best you can isn't good enough, everything I ask for , or hell breaks loose, I may not be a official team of the organization anymore but I am not fucking stupid. You guys fucked up and your going to help me fix it"

"Ok..."

Max ran and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Jackson was furious. How could they not have warned them. After everything he and cassia had done for this company.

How could they even think--

"Daddy?"

Jackson turned around and stared at his little girl, "yes pumpkin" he asked loosing his tie.

"Are you going to take me to school now?"

Jackson frowned...he couldn't take her to school, Ricardo may want her to, hell if he was going to let that happen. Jackson walked forward and knelt in front of the 4 year old.

"Baby you and Daddy are going to go on a little trip, ok? I already called the school and said you would be missing a few days, but how does a trip sound?"

The girls eyes brightened with joy, "A trip! Where are we going! Is mommy there?"

"It's a surprise and mommy is going to meet us there, ok?"

The girl nodded and smiled before she ran to her room, he followed her and saw her grabbed her hello kitty duffel bag. He ran a hand through his hair. What was he going to do...he had to get back Cassia but make sure Corrine was safe. He needed to take her to the last place anyone would ever suspect him to go.

Then it hit him.

He ran from his daughters room and grabbed the phone in the living room, punched in a few numbers and waited for a response.

"yes I would like 2 tickets first class on your next flight to Florida...yes...thats not problem, I will be there tonight at 9 thank you"

Jackson pressed end. He grabbed his drink from the table next to him and took a sip. He set the glass down and then walked into his own room grabbing a bag. Silently talking to himself.

"Hope she is ready for this..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note**: Yay! The end of Chapter 5! Isn't it getting intense? I think so at least. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I loved the scene when Jack was scared for his daughters safety. Shows you the lengths he is willing to go for his family. I hope you all enjoyed it to. And also the mother daughter relationship Cassia has for her little girl. This story is really coming along! Ok enough talking. Please Review )


	6. Past meet your future

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to Red Eye...ooh but I wish I did.

**Authors Note:** This is the chapter that explains the past with Ricardo and Cassia. At least the beginning oh it. It shows you what caused her to be caught and how she was found, and how Jackson was involved. I hope it explains a little bit more about Ricardo's character. If you have seen four brothers he is kind of like the man Victor Sweet. A big want a be hot shot. To cowardly to gain what he earns and uses other people.

I'm pretty proud of this story. I mean I have two completely different time periods going on and they still manage to tie themselves in together. Which I am pretty happy with. I hope to have chapter 7 up before the night is over. I have church tonight because it is Good Friday. Gotta be there by 6 to practice and rehearse cause I am singing ) Yay! Well again enough babbling from me. I hope you enjoy chapter 6. When the people want it, I give it! Review?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Painful Passion**

**Ch. 6 **

Cassia sighed and leaned over the counter of the bar with one hand placed under her. It was a slow night, not that Cassia cared, Jackson had left a week ago and she was already missing him, she was missing everything about him.

Marge walked over and nudged her.

"Got a customer at the end of the bar waving for you honey"

"Thanks, I'm not exactly here right now"

"You miss your man, it's alright"

Cassia smiled and then walked over to the end of the bar, "What can I get for you tonight sir?"

"How about a jack and coke for now"

"Coming right up"

Cassia walked over and fixed the mans drink and brought it back to him, "That will be 4 dollars" The man brought out his wallet and gave her a 10. She smiled politely and gave it back, "That is alright, 4 dollars would be fine"

The man frowned, "Are you saying you my money is no good here?"

"No sir, I just think the tip is a bit to much"

The man was about to get up when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for my son, he likes to flaunt money around to get his way, especially in front of pretty girls such as yourself"

Cassia laughed and nodded, "Well it's alright, in fact the drink is on me Mr..."

"Munoz...Ricardo Munoz" he stuck his hand out, "This is my son Richard" She smiled politely and shook his hand.

"Cassia Rippner" Ricardo smiled.

"Would if trouble if I could get a martini, dry, and I see you are a Mrs, what a beautiful ring"

Cassia laughed, "Yes thank you, and also I have been for about a year and a half now"

"Congratulations, what does your husband do?" Cassia smiled.

"Thank you..and he is in business...a manager of sort"

"Oh really? What type?"

"Well he--"

She was cut off by Marge, "Cassia I need you over here!"

"Excuse me, I will be right back with your drink

"Hurry back" Ricardo added winking.

Cassia let out a breath and walked over to Marge, "yeah?"

"I just wanted to get you away from that man, he is no good. He is trying to but this building"

Cassia looked over, Ricardo smiled at her, she kinda gave a half smirk back before turning her attention to Marge, "Ricardo Munoz...he isn't that big hot shot that is trying to buy his way to owning the state is he?"

"That would be him...and he is dangerous doll, and if that is his son I assume he is the same, so watch yourself please?"

"I think I can handle myself"

Marge smiled, "I know you can, but still just watch out"

"Well I have to go give him his drink, I will be right back"

Cassia put on a smile and walked back over to Ricardo and his son, "Here you go sir"

"Please...call me Ricardo, is your husband away a lot?"

"For a few months at a time once a year, nothing much. He will be back in about 4 months, his job calls for it"

"A woman as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be left alone for months at a time, she should be cherish, in fact, why don't you come home with me and I can show you what it is like for a real man to love a woman"

Cassia narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. How dare he speak like that about Jackson.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am plenty happy, what ever my husband does is for my best interest, now if you excuse me, I have other people to attend to. Goodnight"

Cassia walked away and went to Marge, "Mind if I take the rest of the night off?"

"Sure ..anything wrong?"

"My Rico Suave trying to make me leave my husband, other then that I am just exhausted actually"

"You didn't drive here did you?"

"No the car is busted, I took a cab"

"Want a ride?"

"Sure...I'd feel safer"

"Heck I would feel safer, let me get my coat, I will take you, Bob can cover"

"Thanks Marge"

"Anything for you"

They walked out of the bar, a pair of eye's following them the entire time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Marge!" Cassia waved as Marge drove away. She walked to her door and unlocked it walking it inside, the familiar scent of home rushing though her. She smiled and locked the door behind her. Walking into her room she changed into some sweats and put on a sweater that belonged to jackson. She sat on the couch and turned the Tv on, breathing in his scent she smiled, also her heart ached for him. A phone ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello" She answered exhausted

_'Baby you sound exhausted'_ **Jackson! **Cassia thought as she curled up on the couch.

"Well I would be better if you were here..."

_'I know...I know...How are things going?'_

"Fine I guess, work is slow"

_'Anything unusual?'_

"Well this big hot shot came in tonight and tried to get me to leave him for you"

_'Wait what?'_

"Oh nothing...he just said **'ill show you a real man**' bla bla shit. Don't worry honey you're still going to have a wife when you get back home"

_'I was about to say' _Jackson replied laughing, slightly peeved a man tried to seduce his wife

"Besides I wouldn't want to be a Mrs Munoz anyway...Rippner is MUCH better than--"

_'what did you just say?'_ Jackson asked immediately. Cassia sat up on the couch.

"I said Rippner is much--"

_'No the part before'_

"Oh...I said I wouldn't want to be a Mrs Munoz--"

_'What is his name...the big hot shot guy'_

"Ugh...Ricky...Rick..no..Richard...no thats his son..ugh..

_'Ricardo?'_ Cassia frowned. Why would he know his name.

"yes...why?"

_'Cassie i need you to lock all the doors and windows right now, don't ask questions just do it_' She was already up and doing it by the time he finished his sentence.

"Jackson what is wrong? Who is this guy" She heard him sigh.

_'My Target' _Cassia's eyes went wide. His target that means...

"You're suppose to be tracking him!" She hissed.

_' Not at first! We got information that our first target wasn't correct, Munoz is it...and he knows I am after him...and he must know you through me. Don't leave the house, you remember the plan in this situation?'_

"I'm in my gun chest as we speak"

_'I am on the next flight out, I will be home by tomorrow night, I love you'_

"I love you to"

The phone ended and she put it back on the charger. Grabbing her gun she checked the mags and then walked into the kitchen and set it on the counter. Boy did she need a drink. She stood in front of the sink and pured herself some whiskey. She brought the glass to her lips and then stopped right in front of her mouth. Her eye's widened in fear, in the reflection behind her..was Ricardo, in her house, in her kitchen, directly behind her. She small him smile and she made her move, dashing out from her position she tried to run but he caught her and brought out a needle.

"I always loved a woman who could drink like a man" Was the last thing she heard before he injected the needle into her neck and she slipped into a unconsciousness state. Ricardo laughed and lifted her into his arms. Dropping a note on the counter he walked to the kitchen door and kicked it open . Bringing her to his vehicle and he sped off into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: And there you have it. Cassia is once again in the hands of Ricardo. Well in this case it is the first time she is. This being the past and all. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it, I love this story. Anyway, hopefully by tonight I will have 7 up. Though I hate ending on odd numbers I may be able to push past that rule just this once.

And the last phrase of the 5th chapter. I think will blow you're guys mind. You will find out what it means in chapter 7.

So keep you're eyes out.


	7. Present meet your past

**Disclaimer**: I don't ANYTHING from Red Eye...though I wish I did.

**Authors note**: This chapter contains some semi uncomfortable things for some people, like..molestation? So I warn you now and I have little warnings for when it happens. There is a big **START** and a **END** for you so you can skip it. Just to make things easier. If you don't read it doesn't really mess you up. Anyway here is chapter 7! The quote ""Hope she is ready for this..." is shown from jackson and you find out just WHO is ready for WHAT.

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's pretty long. And reeeview :) Happy EASTER!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Painful Passion**

**Ch. 7**

Cassia banged her head against the window softly, why was this happening to her, why was she being put through this torture, she didn't deserve this. She played with her necklace she had on. Jackson had given it to her on their 5 year anniversary that had just passed...

_oh my god _she thought as she she sat up, she didn't even know what time or what day it was. She wished that she could just open her eyes and pretend this was all a dream but it wasn't.

"Do you remember the day my pet...the day you became mine?"

Cassia narrowed her eyes from her seat, "Kidnapping does not make a person belong to you, it just makes them be somewhere they don't want to be, and frankly I wish to forgot"

"Now now, no need to be testy, we both know that we are mean't to be together"

"I suppose we were mean't to be together when I shot you in the abdomen also. And when My husband shot you in the face"

"If I am not mistaken your beloved Jackson shot you and look at the two of you"

"We were already married when that happened...besides...I had stabbed him in the thigh already"

Ricardo brought the picture of Cassia and her daughter.

"My my, she is beautiful, how old is she"

Cassia refused to answer, nor look at him, he persisted.

"Cassie my sweet, how old is she"

"4, now leave her out of this"

"Ah 4 what a lovely age...I remember when Richard was 4"

"Did he kill people then to?"

"Watch your tongue...now I was wondering...wouldn't it be fair...to me that is , if you suffered the same.."

Ricardo pulled Cassia into his lap from her seat, she struggled against him, "I mean...you took my sons life...how would you feel if I took your sweet daughters" Cassia had angry tears flowing from her eyes.

"Your son was a bastard...just like you and he deserved it. My daughter didn't go around with their fathers kidnapping and raping woman, using them as slaves for months on end. My daughter is innocent, and I will make sure she stays that way, if not me Jackson will have no problem doing that. You touch one hair on her head and he will burn you to the ground"

**(START)**

Ricardo smiled, "My aren't you a little hellion, the fear I see in your eyes is what turns me on, and will forever, do you remember the day that we met?"

"I try not to...wasn't exactly the highlight of my life" she sneered. He brought her closer to his body, so that she was straddling him on the seat. She tried to move but his grip just tightened as he came closer. "Oh but didn't you like it...the way I touched you here" he placed his hand on her breast, beginning to unbutton her top, smelling her hair, she whimpered under his touch.

"Let me go, this isn't right"

Ricardo smiled and kissed her hard and forcefully. He continued to molest her "Or here" His hand going down and down until he reacher her most private areas, she was crying by now, memories flooding her mind. He was about to do more when a man walked in on them. Clearing his throat he spoke to Ricardo.

"We are about to land sir"

**(END)**

Ricardo nodded and threw Cassia back in her seat. She pulled her shirt together then sobbed in her hands. This was just to horrible to be real, he spoke of hurting her daughter and then he just used her. Why wasn't she fighting back, she was a trained assassin. But she had been scarred by this man and though she didn't want to believe it, he has this power over her that she couldn't fight at the moment. He had hurt her so deeply her mind and body would give up and she would not think correctly.

"I want you to remember this day my little pet, because no man is ever going to touch you like that again. You are mine, mind body and soul, no one else's. Now buckle up we have arrived"

Cassia wiped her tears and played the sentence he had just told her over and over. He had said that to her the first time he had taken her...but it wasn't true..sure it had taken time. But it finally happened. It had taken her months to open up to Jackson after the incident. Even longer to be intimate. This man seated in front of her was the lowest of scum. But she knew that she just had to wait it out. Jackson would not give up a fight for her. Jackson was right, she belonged to him and what came with that was protection and that was something Jackson never failed at when he wanted to. She knew he would get their daughter to safety.

Cassia looked outside as they were landing, she saw the beautiful state of Florida, she had always wanted to come her eon vacation, Jackson never wanted to because of his past but she had always dreamed about it. And here she was...with her kidnapper and rapist, flying into sunny Florida..could life be any more disastrous?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson had one hand on the steering wheel of his rental car and the other resting against his temple. He couldn't even believe he was doing this. He didn't want to believe he was doing this but he had to, if was the only sure place she would be safe and he needed her.

"Daddy where are we going?"

Jackson looked at his rear view mirror to see his daughter smiling and playing with her doll. He smiled and turned toward her slightly.

"We are just going for a car ride for awhile, that alright?"

The girl giggled, "I know that daddy! But where are we going?" Jackson sighed.

"You will see pumpkin...you will see"

"Will mommy be there?"

"Mommy will be meeting us later...I promise you"

"Ok daddy!"

Jackson smiled...this is why he was going there. This little girl in the back of his car was the reason he was doing this. She and Cassia were his life. He would go to the ends of the earth , or to the suburbs in Miami. Pulling down the familiar street he parked his car in the drive way. He walked over to the passenger side in the back and opened the car to face his daughter.

"Honey I am going to be right back, don't come out till I tell you ok?"

"Ok daddy..."

"You keep all the doors locked right?"

"Yes.."

"Good , now give daddy a kiss"

Corrine smiled and gave her father a peck on the lips. He smiled.

"Love you Pumpkin..."

"Love you papa!"

Jackson shut the door and locked it, he walked up the familiar steps and up to the door. He rang the door bell and knocked.

"Please be home..." He said to himself and he looked back at his car, the sound of the door behind him opening made him turn his attention back to it. As the door opened he gave his best smile. As the person stared at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Hello Leese..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Reisert had just made herself a fresh cup of tea, she had about 4 hours before she had to go to work and she was going to enjoy the peace and quiet. Her father was away on some fishing trip so she had the house to herself. The memories of her Red Eye flight still plagued her but she had accepted them years ago. She had finally moved on.

Sitting down on her couch she tucked her feet under her and turned on the Tv. When the doorbell rang and a knock followed. She raised an eye brow and frowned, she wasn't expecting anyone was she? Walking over to the window she saw a unfamiliar car parked in her driveway, she couldn't lean father to see who was at her door.

Not questioning it she walked over and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a man turned to face her...a man who she would never forget...those blue eyes piercing into her own. Her heart began to beat rapidly as he gave her that cocky grin and spoke. His voice that she would never forget.

"Hello Leese"

Her first instinct kicked in and she gasped to shut the door but he caught it and threw it open.

"What are you doing here" She finally asked, anger beginning to show its face in her.

"Can't I say hi?"

"You don't say HI jackson"

Jackson narrowed his eyes

"I need your help"

"I don't need to help you with anything"

"Lisa there isn't time for fighting , I really need you to cooperate here with me for this"

"Didn't we go through this already couple of years ago"

"look I know you hate me but--"

"You don't even KNOW how much I despise you...give one reason why I shouldn't run to the phone and have you arrested right now"

Jackson laughed, "beside the fact you wouldn't make it that far...Lisa...I know you don't want to help me...but can you help her..." He pointed to his car. Lisa looked over his shoulder and saw a young girl laughing and playing in the back seat. She turned her head to them and waved. Jackson smiled and waved back, speaking through is teeth.

"Thats my daughter..."

Lisa was to stunned to speak. How could this man have a daughter..who would spawn such a child with him.

"She needs your help..." He took the keys and unlocked the car and waved for his daughter to come out. She smiled and unbuckled herself getting out of the car and running to her father, He took her hand , his daughter stepped forward.

"Are you a friend of Daddy's?" Lisa looked at jackson before turning back toward the small girl.

"Kind of ..your daddy and I are old friends"

"This is Lila" Corrine smiled holding up her doll, Lisa smiled and shook the dolls hand.

"Hello Lila, I am Lisa"

Corrine smiled accepting this woman in front of her as a friendly face. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you come inside and sit on the couch and I will put on some cartoons? Ok?"

"Ok!"

Corrine smiled and ran past Lisa and went to the couch she saw and sat down. Lisa turned to Jackson.

She put a hand on her forehead and sighed, "Ok I will help you..but if I do this...you are going to tell me just what the hell is going on, and no funny business"

"Fair enough" and led her into the house and shut the door behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your telling me this inst the first attempt?"

"Nope...he did the same about 4 years ago...right before Corrine was born. He had her for 4 months..."

"Oh my god..."

"Yep"

"But you shot him in the face..how could anyone..."

"Hey I survived two gun shots and a pen in the throat"

Lisa smiled. Jackson laughed and sipped his water. He turned his head and looked at Corrine who was asleep on the couch.

"She is strong...just like her mom...but I know that I can't protect them both safely, not at the same time"

"Why do you need me?"

"Anyone check into 4080 lately?"

Lisa frowned and walked over to her laptop, she opened it and pulled up the file.

"Yeah, some rich big shot guy from Michigan"

"Look at his name"

"Ricardo...Munoz...oh my god...he is taking her to the hotel...why?"

"I don't know...but I need to find out...when do you go into work?"

"In about 2 hours"

"Good that will give me enough time to make my calls and get you situated, I need your help Leese, forget about the past just for now...you know what it is like to have been violated, physically and emotionally, and I am not taking about our little predicament"

Lisa nodded her head as Jackson continued.

"I need you to help me get her back...not for me but for her" he pointed to Corrine, "She needs her mother...I need her mother"

"Wow..."

"What?"

"Jackson Rippner...has feelings, Mr. family man" She smiled, Jackson laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I can still kill you in my sleep"

"Well I have plenty of pens around her ready for combat"

Jackson laughed as he followed Lisa into her office to check on the details of Ricardo's purpose for staying, and he could also make his phone calls.

"So this wife...where you married when you flirted with me at the airport"

Jackson laughed and picked up the phone, "Lets just say the Mrs. And I were going through some differences" Lisa raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really...and those were?"

He held up a hand and put the phone to his ear before speaking again, "She stabbed me in the thigh...I shot her in the shoulder. That sorta stuff" Lisa laughed.

"Why am I not surprised..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: DAAAAAAN, Lisa helping Jackson! WTF! Who saw that coming ? Well I did...cause I wrote it. Well Lisa coming back in the picture was what Jackson was referencing to in his quote of someone being ready. He needs to hide her daughter someplace no one would expect...I mean who would put their children's lives in the hands of the person who stabbed them with a Frankenstein pen and she shot you as did her father? Well jackson would.

If the scene with Ricardo made you uncomfortable I am sorry, in my defense I warned you. It was difficult to write..I didn't want it to seem fake.

Well there goes chapter 7. I am quite pleased with the length of it also. I will start 8 but if I don't have it posted soon its cause I have company coming over tonight. (its already 10) but a friend is at a party and he may drop by if he gets bored. And then tomorrow I will be in Universal City enjoying the theme park and city walk. Then Sunday...Easter. So again. Happy Holidays! And **REVIEW!**


	8. Trust those of your good Past

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Red Eye…Oh do I wish though.

**Authors Note**: Well I am back, with a fresh long chapter for all of you aren't you all excited? I know I am. I have had an eventual two days OO. I was chased by a mummy at Universal Studios and my cell phone was broken when a rude person bumped into me as I was walking on the phone at City walk and made me drop it. grumbles ANYWAY. Here is chapter 8. I like it. I hope you like it.

Also in chapter 7, the child was what made Lisa change her mind quickly, I know it seemed sudden but let's just say she sensed something was going on. It's her job to read people…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Painful Passion**

**Ch.8**

It had been 4 months since Cassia was taken. And in the month she had been beaten, raped, used, all of the above. Her mind and body were both exhausted

"Should we just leave her here?"

"Yeah, I'm finished, Dad said he wanted here in here when he got back, needed something to help him 'relax'"

Cassia awoke to two voices.

"Hey, HEY, she is waking up"

"Well hello there little missy, nice to see you finally joining us, we didn't expect to give you so much sedative, but it did the trick"

Cassia groaned and tried to rub her head but opened her eyes suddenly to see she was tied up to a bed. She tried to wrestle her arms out of it but it was no use. She looked up and saw Richard and another man standing there buckling up there pants. She turned her head away and could not bear to look at them. The pain in between her legs told her what they had done.

They have done it…from the week she was taken till now. She couldn't bear to look at herself when she was made to shower, she couldn't stand what had become of her. She was dirty, how would she be able to face Jackson…

"Now Cassia, father will be here soon, and he expects you to be up to par for your session, we all know how much you enjoy them" Richard winked. He untied her from the bed, she couldn't go anywhere so there was no use to have her bound, and Richard only did that when he took advantage of her because she would fight him. She wouldn't fight Ricardo…namely because when he did it, he held a knife to her throat or would sedate her.

Richard and his lackey left the room and she sat by the window, she thought about Jackson. He was coming for her…that was why they kept moving form place to place, it was his job to track people, and he was catching on Munoz tail quickly. She knew it was only a matter of time before this SOB got what he had coming. Same thing for his son.

But on the other hand…she wished Jackson would just give up…she wasn't worth all this trouble…she was tainted now, brainwashed into believe she truly did belong to Ricardo…he had so much power. She couldn't fight him…not anymore…

The door opened behind her. She turned around and then turned back to the window and sighed.

"Hi Honey…Miss me"

Cassia wiped a tear from her face and let the curtain down, Ricardo closing in on her as she did. In the back of her mind she wished of two things…death…and Jackson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah …just a couple of more miles and we will be position. He is hiding out in a mansion right outside of the city. Reports say that your girl is there with them"

"Thanks Max, keep driving I will get set up"

"No problem Jack-o"

Jackson smirked and sat in the back of the vehicle as it continued to move, he put on a holster and got out to 2 9mm Glocks and put them on either side underneath his arm. When the car came to a stop he got out of the back and was joined by Max. They went to the back of the SUV and opened it up. Grabbing a Viper Pistol Jackson smiled and put it on the holster of his suit pants. Max took a desert eagle and put it on his.

Shutting the trunk, Max picked up his radio.

"We are about to move into position, I need men on both sides, and on the roof, remember we have a hostage in there and she is NOT to be harmed. Got that!"

Max got the clear and nodded to Jackson, they began their decent to the House, and it was now or never.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure we have a problem" one of Ricardo's men said behind the door knocking. Ricardo groaned and put on his robe, whispering a don't move to Cassia.

He walked out of the room and down the hall to his operation area.

"What is it?"

"Look"

Ricardo looked at the television; it showed cameras going out all over the mansion. Ricardo's eyes went cold; he picked up the phone and punched some numbers in.

"Get your men ready, it seems we have a visitor"

Ricardo rushed out of the room and back to his; he kicked it open and screamed for Cassia to get dressed. Then he left. Cassia put on her clothes and as soon as she was done Ricardo locked her in the room. Placing two guards, to watch a very confused Cassia.

She sat on the bed and stared at her hand, she moved her fingers, semi closing her hand each time. Just staring at them…she began to just give them a death glare, she was going insane. Breathing in and out she sat up suddenly and ran to the bathroom.

Opening up the cupboard she began to search, not knowing or caring, she just searches. For anything, anything that she could get her hands on. Giving a frustrated yell she opens the shower curtain and spots something. Taking off the shower head she pulled with all her might and ripped it from the wall. Taking the head of it off, she was left with a pretty good metal pipe. She smiled and then walked out of the bathroom and then hid behind the door, waiting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Max smiled; they had gotten into the House without any problems. Not that they couldn't handle themselves.

Walking down the hallway they came across 2 men positioned in front of a control room. Jackson smirked and put up a hand signaling for Max to wait for his position. Jackson put one gun behind his back and then walked out of the hidden hallway. The two men began to reach for their guns, but Jackson put up a hand.

"Woah Woah…don't you guys know who I am?"

"Should we?"

Jackson shrugged.

"No, not really"

The guards didn't even have time to react, Jackson had his gun out so fast and the bullets in their heads they didn't even make a squeak as they slumped to the ground. Jackson nodded to Max to come out.

They walked into the control room and Max shot out of man who was positioned there. Sitting down in the chair Max began to punch in numbers and codes on the computers.

"I need to find out where Ricardo is hiding the information for the content of those containers we have been chasing, without that we can't get him for anything other then kidnapping if we get out of this. And that won't keep him away for long. But if I get the information that I need…." He squinted and clicked a file, 2 folders popping up, all with dates and numbers on them, Max smiled, "Here we are baby…come to Papa" The file revealed the information Max needed. Max smiled and clicked print.

"You better hurry Max, we wont be alone for long" Max frowned and turned around and saw Jackson was looking at one of the screens and about 15 men were rushing down corridors probably looking for them.

"Any idea where Cassia would be?"

"Na Jack unless…hold on"

He turned back to the computer and brought up a different file, a bunch of security cameras on rooms popped up, every room in the house had one…except for one.

"That's your best bet…I don't think Ricardo would have one in his private room, it's on the other side of the mansion"

"I'm going"

Max reached into his pocket and grabbed a small radio and placed it in Jackson's hand.

"I'm on channel 3, I am going after Munoz, now you… go get your woman, got it"

"Got it"

They went their separate ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassia was ready…she had to do this; she was waiting behind the door, waiting for it to be opened. She would attack and she would kill.

The door opened and Richard walked into the room slamming the door behind him, "where is that little slut"

He looked around when a voice, and not to mention a metal rod connected to his ear, "Right here"

Richard went straight to the ground holding his ear, Cassia went to the floor and reached into his pockets and got his gun out. She stood up slowly and walked backwards, Richard growled and got up. She pointed the gun at his head.

"One more step and your brains go on daddy's floor got it!"

"Whatever slut you couldn't do it if you tried"

"Good thing I don't have to try now do I"

She gripped the gun and began to hyperventilate, pretending she couldn;t breathe. Richard rubbed the side of his head and turned away laughing, "Man we really screwed you up, didn't we" he turned back to look at her, "to bad I have to kill you, you were such a pretty one"

He lunged toward her and she stopped her breathing act, eyes going black with anger, it was like slow motion for Richard to notice the change in stance of Cassia, and he didn't even have to when she pulled the trigger. Screaming she pulled it she watched him fall to his knees, holing a hand over his chest blood dripping. Cassia walked over and put a foot on his back and pushed him down crushing his hand to his wound, she put the gun to the back of his head, and she whispered above him, "Fuck. You."

And he was gone, fresh blood running his head on the floor. She inhaled and exhaled and checked the mag. in the gun. She went back to her position behind the door; she knew no one had seen that, like Ricardo told her on the many nights of when he abused her

_My sweet no one can see us…there are no cameras in this room…we have it ALL to ourselves_

She waited; stuffing the gun in the back of her jeans she grabbed the pole from the floor. And about 15 min later the door opened again. A man walked in, and shut the door behind him, gun drawn already; he went to the body in the middle of the floor and rolled Richard over. He checked for a pulse and when he found none he checked for a weapon. Finding none he stood back up and that was when Cassia made her attack.

She screamed and jumped on the mans back, the man must've expected this, because after about 7 sec of her trying to choke him with the rod under his chin, he turned suddenly and flipped her over to the floor. Placing a gun on the woman's head.

Cassia growled as the man in front of her stared with eyes wide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cassia?" Jackson asked gun to her temple. Cassia didn't even respond, she head butted him and socked him in the stomach, Jackson knelt to her side and gasped for air, and Cassia climbed out of his arms and stood up.

"STAND UP!" She screamed taking the gun from behind her and pointing it at him. Jackson stood up slowly and held his hand out with his gun in it.

"Cassia, it's me...Jack—"

"SHUT UP! Don't even try it! You're Not Jackson!"

"What are you talking about, look at me!"

Cassia cocked the gun and stepped back, Jackson had little time to plan, and he hadn't expected this. Obviously in the past 4 months they had done something so horrible to her she wasn't even coherent of the ones she cared about. Jackson took a step forward. Cassia stood her ground, gun in place.

"Don't…I swear to god I will do it, he made that mistake" She nodded to Richard.

"Well I am sure he deserved it...now why don't you give me the gun…"

"Who the FUCK are you to tell me anything…you don't know anything"

"I know that something happened to you…and it was bad, can you put the gun down…"

"Don't…don't talk like you know what happened to me, don't talk like you even --"

Jackson took her ramble to make his move, he lunged and was able to grab her arm with the gun and twist it so she dropped it screaming, he then she tried to fight him off but he was stronger. He just stood there and she slowly dropped to her knees sobbing, holding his chest, Jackson went down to where he was kneeling and holding Cassia in his arms. He smoothed her hair, and whispered that he was here. And she just cried. She looked up at Jackson, she blinked a few times and then whispered, his heart aching at the tone of her voice…

"Jackson…" Full of pain. He cupped her face with his hands.

"It took you long enough" and he smiled, bring her lips to his he met her with a gentle kiss. Full of hope, she pulled him closer and they ended up falling to the floor. Jackson laughed and then stood up bring her, as soon as they were up on there feet Cassia jumped into her husbands arms.

"Jackson I am so sorry, I couldn't think, I couldn't I was just—"

"Shhh that doesn't matter I have you now, and you killed Richard…that just leaves Ricardo...and I am going to make him pay…he has done something to you…hasn't he"

"No. no he hasn't he just" she pushed away from him but he wouldn't let her out of his embrace.

"He raped you, didn't he…Cassie look in my eyes and tell me he didn't rape you"

She looked up and stared into his eyes, they burned into her skull, oh how she missed those eyes. She shook her head and looked down to the floor.

"You know I can't lie to you…"

She felt Jackson grow tense. Suddenly the doorknob was shot and kicked open. Cassia ran from Jackson's embrace.

"Well if it isn't Jackson, I thought I would find--" Ricardo stopped as he looked to the ground and saw the dead body of his son. Jackson smiled and pulled out his Viper pistol and pointed at Ricardo as he tied to step forward, both men had their guns drawn.

"I wouldn't take a step Ricardo, unless you want to end up like your son, I must say…my wife has been out of the field for quite awhile but she sure did a doosey on your son, don't you think"

"It's funny, I expected her to be good with a weapon, she was such a PISTOL in the sack" Jackson's eyes flared with anger, he gripped the gun tightly, "Did I say something that bothered you Mr. Rippner? Pity…I wanted my woman to watch you die..."

"Don't you DARE presume to call her that!"

"Who is going to stop me…you?"

And that was the last sentence either of them heard before a gun shot echoed throughout the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: Eoooo cliffhanger! What is going to happen! Well this is the second to last chapter for the PAST. After the next one it will be melted into the present. I will figure out a proper way to transition it I promise. Thank you all who have stuck with this story. I may have to manipulate the summary of it so more people would read. I wish more people would read it. I have had like 416 hits, and that is fine. But a girl can dream cant she?

So tell people about and remember to Review!  
If you like it…help promote it!

I hope everyone had wonderful Easter Holidays. I did

Night!


	9. When the present lends a hand

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Red Eye. I wish though.

**Authors note**: Well here we go another lovely chapter. I have been so busy this week with the entire post spring break ness at school. I have hardly had any time to write anything and it has been sad. And our school Musical opened this week and my boy is in there so I had to go support him in his last production. Hopefully I can get more done this weekend. But for right now. Enjoy Chapter 9!

And review! It really helps with the motivation to keep going, people don't realize that.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A Painful Passion  
Ch.9 **

"You really took classes?" Jackson asked smirking.

Lisa rolled her eyes and turned down the street, they were heading to the Lux, Cassia and Munoz were due to arrive in about an hour and a half.

"Well I wanted to be prepared…just in case I need to…"

"Try to defend yourself against me?"

Lisa shrugged; it was Jackson's turn to laugh, "Don't worry Leese, after this I promise you...no more uninvited visits"

"Only if your wife is kidnapped and taken to my hotel again, right?"

"Glad we are on the same page"

About 30 min later Lisa pulled into the Lux Atlantis parking lot. Going to employee parking Lisa went to her spot and parked her car.

"Wow, Manager has her own name on the parking spot, dang, I never got that"

"You were a slightly different type of manager"

"Yeah well I should've gotten one anyway"

Walking into the hotel Lisa told Jackson to go wait at the bar.

"And what am I exactly going to go Lisa!" he wasn't exactly thrilled.

"I won't have you shooting up my hotel! Now go and order a bay breeze or something! I will give you the signal when you can make your move…remember you promised my hotel wouldn't get hurt"

Jackson walked away mumbling, "Not like the insurance wouldn't cover any of it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa stood behind the desk for about another hour and a half, she Jackson made little eye contact, he kept his eye on the lobby doors and Lisa except her eyes on the security. They were also in place; thanks to Jackson's connections they were able to have some type of backup in case something went wrong in this situation.

A beep of the phone came from Lisa's desk, she answered it.

"Lisa Reisert…yes…yes…they are here? Ok…Thank you"

She hung up the phone and patted down her business skirt, to make herself presentable, she nodded to Jackson and he turned toward the bar, making himself seem as a tourist. The lobby doors burst open and in walked Munoz and a young lady, followed by what was probably his security detail. Lisa plastered on a smile as she came to the greet them.

"Hello welcome to the Lux Atlantis, I am the manager and my name is Lisa Reisert and you I presume are Ricardo Munoz?"

"That is right miss, I am hoping our reservations have been made accordingly and would like to be escorted to our rooms right away"

"No problem sir I just need to make a head count—"

"We are all here"

"I know sir but if you would just let me…it is my job. Lets see…1…2….3…4...Oh my gosh…miss are you alright"

Lisa looked at Cassia, who was beaten and battered. She was being held at the waist by one of the goons. Ricardo instantly came to her side.

"She is fine, she took a nasty fall out of the airplane, and I will clean her up when we get to the room"

"Sir we have an excellent staff of medical officials right here at the hotel, if you would please let me--"

"No."

"Sir, please look at her she needs—"

"Fine. But only if 2 of my men can go with her"

Lisa nodded, and she called over for one of the assistant managers.

"This is Jake and he will escort the rest of you to your rooms, miss please follow me"

Lisa took Cassia's hand who raised an eye brow and followed. Lisa past the bar and winked at Jackson who was eyeing them all the way to the first aid center.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I will be right back, please change into this top"

The doctor left the room and Lisa, Cassia, and the two lackeys were left, Lisa turned to the two men in the room.

"Could you please step outside, I am sure this young lady would not like an audience while she undressed"

"Nothing we haven't seen before" One of them smirked. Lisa's gaze fell on them.

"Excuse me, but if you make another comment like that again I will call the authorities and have you arrested for sexual harassment"

"You can't do that"

"Want to try me?"

The men looked to each other and then back to Lisa, "Fine. But she doesn't leave without, we wait right outside"

"Thank you"

The men exited the room. Cassia let out a breath and sat on the table in the first aid station. She turned to Lisa and smiled.

"Thank you…Miss…"

"Reisert, and no problem."

Cassia raised an eye brow, "Reisert…Reisert why does that sound so famil…Oh"

Lisa smiled and took out some antiseptic, "Yes…that's me"

"Well…this is kind of awkward…that is if you know who I am…"

"I wouldn't be here helping if I hadn't…a certain visitor came to see me"

Cassia put her hands to her mouth, "He is here, oh my god, oh my god…if Ricardo finds him"

"He wont, you know Jackson; he is pretty stealthy with doing his job"

"Yeah…unfortunately…wow…how awkward was that for you I suppose, sorry about that, I didn't think he would get you involved"

Lisa wiped off some of the cuts on Cassia's face and then walked to the table, "Well I almost didn't even let him in, it was too weird…it was 5 years since I had seen him and I never expected to again. When he just showed up something was different, and then I saw that bundle in his car and he pleaded--"

"Wait. Bundle?"

"Your daughter…"

Tears came to Cassia's eyes and she took in deep breaths.

"My daughter…is she…is she safe?"

"She is perfectly fine, she is staying with my neighbor, who is very trustworthy, and she won't let anything happen to Corrine"

"Thank you Lisa…thank you so much"

"Don't worry…I know what it is like to be hurt badly…and if this is what I can do to help someone get out of it, I will do it"

A knock on the door interrupted them

"Hurry up in there"

Cassia rolled her eyes and then jumped off the table she walked over to the door and turned to Lisa, "If you see Jackson…tell him…tell him I love him, and I trust him to get me"

"Will do"

Cassia nodded and then opened the door and walked out of the door, suddenly her arm was gripped tightly and she was being dragged, in front of god and everyone across the lobby.

"Hey HEY what are you doing, LET ME GO!"

Cassia screamed trying to get away; Lisa noticed this and ran after then, "HEY EXCUSE ME, LET THAT WOMAN GO! SECURITY!" The men stationed ran out and was able to grab one of the men and knock him out cold, but then the tables turned.

The other man, who was holding Cassia, stopped and pulled out a gun and pointed to Cassia's head, "I don't think so…Boss wants her now, and you aren't going to do shit!"

"I suggest you put that gun down" Lisa sneered.

"Oh really, who is going to stop me"

"Me" A voice said from behind him, the man felt a gun to the back of his head, "I suggest you let go of my wife and walk away slowly"

"Na man…you make one move and your wife is gone"

Jackson pressed a point on the man's back and pressed inward and he lost all balance and dropped the gun screaming in pain, letting Cassia run to where Lisa was. The man dropped to the floor dead, knife in his back. Jackson breathed in and then kicked the gun away from the man on the floor. He looked up and saw Cassia, she looked in his eyes and he bolted, as did she.

Within second she had jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. She buried her face in his neck, "Oh my god, Jackson….I knew you would come and get me, I've missed you so much"

Jackson fought back tears and held her clothes, rubbing her back, "You know I wouldn't let anything take you from me, this just took a bit longer then expected"

Cassia pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "I don't care. You're here now, that is all that matters" She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own; Jackson pushed her forward so that he could sink more into the kiss. When they broke apart she rested her forehead against his.

"You have me back"

"I have you back"

Suddenly a voice appeared, "I wouldn't be so sure about that"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note**: Cliffhanger! Well there you go. Chapter 9. I hope you all liked it. Eooo interaction with Lisa and Cassia. Aw the story is almost over . Well we have a few more chapters coming soon! So be on the look out.

40 something days left of school.

Epp. Then I will be a senior next year.


End file.
